An LED (light emitting diode) exhibiting superior characteristics; namely, lower power consumption and long operating life, are increasingly, extensively used as light sources for various lighting devices. The primary light rays emanating from an LED element are restricted for now to the three colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, in order to acquire white light suitable for general lighting applications, there is employed a technique for generating white light by subjecting the three primary light rays to additive color mixing or a technique for combining a blue LED with a phosphor substance that emits yellow fluorescent light which is complementary to a blue color, thereby generating pseudo white light. The latter technique has recently come into wide use, and a lighting device using an LED package including a combination of a blue LED with a YAG florescent substance are increasing used in backlight for a liquid crystal panel (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
In an exemplification described in connection with the Patent Document, an LED element is mounted on a bottom surface of an indented mounting area where reflecting surfaces are formed on sidewalls. Subsequently, a silicone or epoxy resin including dispersed YAG-based fluorescent particles is poured in the mounting area, thereby forming a resin package section and thus manufacturing an LED package. There is described an example in which an excess resin storage for discharging an excess resin as a result of pouring of a specified amount of resin drain or more from the mounting section and storing the thus-discharged resin is formed with a view toward making uniform a height of a resin package section in the mounting section achieved after pouring of a resin. Even when variations exist in the amount of resin squirted from a dispenser during resin pouring operation, a resign package section that includes a given amount of resin and that has a specified height is thereby created on the LED element.